Destiny
by LL2
Summary: Clana. Just thought of writing it one day... (",)
1. lana

A/N: Hi! This is a future fic. Lana reminisces on the time she has had with Clark. Please review and tell me what you think. Okay, I watched only up to Accelerate thanks to my mom's friend who was really kind enough to tape for me from the States. To tell you the truth, where I live, the episode is only the one where this woman Rachel, claims to be Clark's mother (Sorry, forgot the episode title)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't wanna get sued for Plagiarism or using stuff without permission, so I put quotation marks... I QUOTED. It looks pathetic, but please bear with me. Please don't sue me. I don't own the characters of Smallville. Some lines in this fic came from actual speaking lines from the characters themselves, which is the property of the WB and it's writers. Thanks!  
  
*  
  
I am walking through the busy streets of Metropolis. I couldn't even imagine living here; life here is way too hectic, every one seems to be living life in the fast lane.  
  
I am happy and contented living in Smallville and if he were still there, I wouldn't have anything more to ask for. Life in Smallville is so laid-back, so simple, so carefree. If ever I feel stressed out or aggravated, beautiful sunsets and fresh air to fill my lungs never fail to ease my tension.. And where's the best place to watch those sunsets and take a breather other than in Smallville?  
  
Those sunsets... the most beautiful sight to see especially if you have some one to share it with.  
  
As I was walking, the headline of the Daily Planet caught my attention:  
  
'Superman Saves the Day'  
  
I walked to the newsstand and rummaged through my purse looking for change.  
  
He saved the day once again, like he always did. He never failed to be the man who saves the day... ALWAYS. Even before... in Smallville.  
  
Yes, he used to live in Smallville. He was that some one I shared the sunsets with. He was actually a close friend of mine, a very close friend. He was my confidant, my rock, my boyfriend... Well, ex-boyfriend, to be exact. "See, the problem with Clark is that he's not there when you want him, but he's always there when you need him."  
  
I remember that day when we were 'officially' a couple. I made him promise me that he would never leave me, and he promised. We had a lot of good old days. Precious moments that I would never give up like the time... no, make that TIMES he was always there to save me. He always saves me from near-death experiences. Also, the time when I saved him... that was just once, but then, so what? "Besides, it's not every day that Lana Lang gets a chance to save Clark Kent", right?  
  
Once, I told him how I was so scared that he would see the real me one day and get disappointed, and that same time, he said nothing would ever change the way he feels about me...  
  
I also remember when he said that he had to go. He couldn't tell me why, must be some part of his deep, dark secret... "The deep, dark secret that IS Clark Kent." I used to hate him for that. He couldn't trust me with that secret but he really loved me, I know. I finally surpassed that I- used-to-hate-him-for-that phase and I handled not knowing his secret but knowing that he would leave me because of it was unbearable.  
  
He broke his promise. I don't care if he needs to save the world. I need him... I need him here with me.  
  
I can't believe the only person I love left in my life was actually leaving. There were my parents, Whitney, Nell and now him. How much bad luck could a person actually get? How many times could a heart actually break? I don't know... All I know is that I don't know and I'm probably very close to finding out.  
  
He was so unfair, or so I thought before I started thinking rationally. I thought, what was more unfair, breaking a promise or forcing someone to promise? If there was anyone unfair, it was I. I was unfair because I forced him to promise me that he won't leave. I didn't have the right to do that. And from seeing how he broke down, I realized it wasn't only me who was hurt... Hello? I mean, the boy has had a crush on me since forever, not being conceited or anything. Now that we have finally found each other, we had to let go.  
  
When he was about to leave, I didn't want see him go. I was with him in his loft, when he said goodbye. We shared our last bittersweet kiss. He said how much he loved me and how much he always will but this was his destiny. If we were really meant to be together then it will be. Everything would fall into place one day. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Now, I know what his destiny is. His destiny is to save lives and to rule the world, hypothetically speaking. He didn't tell me, but I know. That's him in that red cape. I know it. He has some special powers or something. When he was in Smallville, I sensed he was different, not your typical boy- next-door. He was special, and he is.  
  
He was probably afraid to tell me because he didn't want me burdened with something I couldn't handle. He was probably scared of what my reaction would be, he was scared that if he told me, I would freak out and that I wouldn't feel the same way I felt towards him. To tell you the truth, NOTHING would ever, EVER change the way I feel towards Clark Kent...  
  
This is actually the reason I'm here in Metropolis right now: to tell him I'm sorry for being so unfair, to tell him that I still love him and that his secret's safe with me.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Please review... I just thought of writing this one night. Haha... 


	2. clark

Author's Notes: Okay, this fic was supposed to be one-chapter story but here I am with the second chapter. LoL. Please review and thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
*  
  
Here I am, another ordinary day at the office. I work at The Daily Planet now... remember, the building that used to be right beside Luthorcorp? The building with this globe thing on top... Geez, I remember how I jumped from here to Luthorcorp to save my mom, that was scary. I used to be so alto phobic, good thing I learned how to fly; I think I'm over it now.   
  
Anyway, I enter the office, holding a cup of coffee and a bagel, greeting my co-workers as I make my way to my own work area.  
  
As I sip my coffee, a latte to be exact, I remember all the other cups of coffee I've drank in my life. I realize that almost half the cups of coffee were, yes, from The Talon. I miss everything in Smallville. I miss The Talon, one of the few 'hangouts' in Smallville, I miss my home, I miss my friends but most of all, I miss her... Lana; Lana who served me half the cups of coffee I've drank in my life; Lana who always understood me and believed in me; Lana, who I met in the cemetery the night I learned I wasn't from around here; Lana who always saw me as her hero, her protector; and most importantly Lana who saw me and accepted me for who I am. Well, not really. I mean, she didn't know my secret, so that doesn't count. I'd say, sweet and perfect Lana who was once mine...   
  
I suddenly feel an insistent tapping on the shoulder, which brings me back to reality. Man, this can get annoying. Why not leave me alone while I reminisce for a while? I mean, I'm not asking for the whole day… just a few minutes.  
  
"Kent, you've had your head in the clouds for the past 20 minutes." Lois Lane said, matter-of factly.  
  
Okay, so twenty minutes is like 1/230 of the day... that's a very small fraction of the day... I mean...  
  
"Kent, you're doing it again..." Lois said in a very monotonic voice, as if it ordinarily happens.  
  
"Sorry," I mumble.  
  
Geez... I am so out of it.   
  
"So, are you done with the article on the new pharmaceuticals?" Lois asked.  
  
"I'm working on it. Actually, I'm almost done." I answered. I really am almost done. I love writing. I used to help Chloe with The Torch before; I wasn't that into it yet at that time, though.   
  
I looked up at Lois but my gaze fell on something behind her, actually SOMEONE behind her. Hmm... Raven hair, almond eyes, looks all too familiar. It seems she's looking at me. It seems she's approaching me.   
  
"That's great. Umm, well, tell me when you're done and I have this new beat for you. Actually..." Lois started; looking strangely at the once-again dazed Clark Kent.  
  
Excuse me, but does anyone here speak Latin? I couldn't understand a thing Lois is saying right now. She's rambling on and on in the background as my eyes gets fixated on the best ever imaginary Lana I've made in my head. I think I'm getting better in visualizing that it looks like the real thing already. It's so real. I'm scared that if it approaches me, it'll disappear into thin air.   
  
I feel so feeble as this 'thing' makes its way to me, as SHE makes her way to me. All I could do was stand and stare. Well, the Lana 'imaginary figure' approached me and wow, so REAL... but no, it can't be Lana... nuh-uh...   
  
Lana's in Smallville, I remind myself. I left her there along with every one else. I hurt her there. I inflicted so much pain on her that she probably hates me, forgot about me and moved on with her life.  
  
"Clark Kent?" Hmmm... the voice how angelic... soft, light and gentle.  
  
"Lana Lang?" Wow... it's really her.  
  
I can feel Lois' confused stare upon us. "I'll leave you two alone," Lois said leaving us to talk. Thanks Lois.  
  
I glance briefly at Lois as she walks away and starts talking with Perry. I look back at Lana and find her looking at Lois shortly before returning her gaze to me.   
  
"I can't believe it's really you... You're here," I say at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
We were just standing there staring at each other with smiles in our faces somewhat making up for all the lost years of not seeing each other. I'm guessing the people around us think we've been morphed into statues.   
  
After all these years, nothing has changed. Lana's still the same old Lana, her hair, her skin, her welcome eyes, sincere smile... I just wanna hug her...  
  
Heck, I'll hug her! "It's so good to see you!" I say as I kiss her cheek and envelope her in my arms.  
  
She returns the hug "It's good to see you, too." She says.   
  
We just stay there and relish the moment.  
  
I miss this... so0o much.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Please Review! 


End file.
